What is wrong with me?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Sara finally speaks her mind, will she get her man?


AN: I own nothing. Another story for you guys

What is so Wrong with me?  
Time-line: Season 5 Post-unbearable Episode  
Warning: none but one questionable word  
Pairings: GSR

As Sara was walking to the locker room she couldn't believe the whispers she was hearing, one person was saying Sofia and Grissom went to dinner, another person was saying they are a couple, she sped up her pace so she could get to the locker room and get ready for what she knew was going to be a long shift. When she got there Greg was getting ready and talking to Catherine, Nick and Warrick. which were just getting off since they were working swing shift now.  
The four of them smiled at her she gives them what she hopes was a smile back and mumbled a hi, they said it back and continue to look at her as she was opening her locker, they heard the gossip talk too but they didn't know how to address the subject since they knew Sara always had a thing for the bug-man, just when Catherine had the nerve to open her mouth the air in the room just grew thick the moment the blond haired women stepped in room but she didn't notice it, she looked at the group and said with a smile. "hi." they all said a hi back but Sara and went back to their tasks, Sofia stops at her locker then Greg is the one to talk to break the ice. "So the rumors are really flying today aren't they?" Catherine looked back at him sharply and Greg just shrugged his shoulders, Sofia looks at Greg and said. "oh really what are they saying?" when she stepped in the lab they had stopped whispering but started to stare at her. Greg swallows hard and said looking back at her. "Well… That you…went to dinner with the bug-man."  
Sofia looks at them all and as she was turning to her locker she speaks. "oh well that rumor is quite true."  
Sara did a mental gasp and Catherine decides to speak, getting nosy like she sometime does. "you asked Grissom to dinner?"  
Sofia looked back at Catherine and said. "Actually he asked me." Sara couldn't hear this anymore, she slammed her locker shut, they all jumped and watched her walk out of the room fast.  
Sara continued that speed down the hall, she was on a mission. She walks right to Grissom's office, doesn't even bother to knock opens the door stands in the doorway and finally speaks her mind. "what the hell is so wrong with me?" Everybody in the lab stopped what they were doing and looked toward the night shift office. Grissom, who was a little shocked about the abrupt entrance and what she asked, takes his glasses off and asked. "I beg your pardon?" Sara sighed in frustration, shuts the door and stands in front of it on the inside of the office then asked. "I said what is so wrong with me?" Still confused on the question, he still answered. "nothing."  
Sara crosses her arms over her chest and speaks again. "then will you mind telling me why you ask Sofia out to dinner, you go to dinner with Catherine on occasions and not to mention two other woman names I refuse to say but when I ask you to dinner you say no and replied you don't know what to do about us, then push me away further, now tell me what is so wrong with me?" Through the speech her anger was going away and her sadness crept in, she had always liked him and had always wanted to be with him but he kept pushing her away and finally she is saying something about it. Now that Grissom knew what was going on, his heart started pounding and he knew that if he didn't say anything or the truth then he could probably lose her for good and that's something he wished would never happen, He looked into her eyes a little bit longer, then looked down at his desk and said. "there is no risk involved when it comes to those women."  
Sara raises an eyebrow and speaks. "what is so risky about going to dinner with me?" he looks up clears his throat and finally said what he has kept in his heart for so long. "because it wouldn't be just dinner to me, it would mean everything, what I feel for you doesn't even come close to anybody I have ever felt for." that shocked Sara she wasn't expecting that answer and she said softly as she was uncrossing her arms and putting them to her side. "what exactly do you feel?"She looks back into his eyes and he knew this was the moment of truth, he gets up from his seat behind the desk, walks over to where she was standing both hearts pounding, he stops in front of her, kept his hand at his side and confessed his feelings, something he should have done a long time ago. "well for one you make me nervous." he stops to clear his dry throat and Sara took the time to shake her head and say. "I don't make you nervous." He nods and does a bold move and puts his hand on her cheek, she mentally gasped but didn't reject the contact and he speaks again. "yes you do, so much, you are the only woman to slip through the walls to my heart, the only one to claim it and the only one I love and if that doesn't mak…" what ever he was going to say was cut off when she put a finger to his mouth to stop him from talking and she said with emotion in her voice. "you love me?" he rubs his thumb up and down her cheek, uses his other hand to take the finger off his lips and said. "very much, I just didn't want to be the person to hold you back if you found somebody better." She shook her head, had a few tears going down, he wiped them away, she puts her hand on his bearded cheek rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek stepped closer to him and said. "I can't find anything or anybody better then you because you took my heart a long time ago and I love you too."  
His blue eyes lights up when he said. "really?"  
Sara nodded with a half chuckle and a half sob. "yes, it's always been you, you should know that by now." He leans closer to her as she dose the same to him and they stop when they were a breath away and he whispers. "I know that now." They close the gap and kiss for the first time and for their first kiss it was a passionate one bringing all that longing and love that they had for each other for 5 years, they pull back when they needed air, put their foreheads together and when Sara got her air back first she asked the question that was bugging her. " I am probably breaking the mood but why did you ask Sofia to dinner?" he pulls back so she is looking in his eyes and said. "it was purely professional she wanted to leave the lab and I took her out to convince her to stay because the lab needs her." Sara remember him saying that too her a few years ago, but also knowing that his meaning was different then how he meant it to her. she nods then spoke. "is she staying?"  
"I believe so, you will be ok with that won't you?" She steps closer to him wraps her arms around his neck and said. "just as long as you know were your loyalties lie."  
He smiles puts his arms around her waist and said. "From now on they lie with you, I love you Sara."  
"I love you too Gilbert." they smile at each other and kiss softly this time then pull back and hug each other not caring who saw what.  
Hours later-End of shift  
The night-shift had just closed their case files, Grissom congratulated on a job well done, they got up from the seats at the conference table and as they were leaving the break room, Grissom was going to his office while the rest of them were going to their lockers Sara and Grissom shared a little look in the hall but was interrupted when Sofia spoke to Grissom. "Grissom I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me?" Grissom watched Sara and Greg go into the locker room then looked back at Sofia and said. "I'm sorry Sofia but I already have plans." this confused Sofia, she thought they had a wonderful dinner last night so she said. "what's wrong with me? I thought we had a wonderful dinner last night?" Grissom smiled a little when he saw Greg leave the break room to head out of the lab, he looked back at Sofia and said. "we did and nothing is wrong with you, I just have other plans." with that he walked towards the locker room with a confused Sofia watching him. Grissom stepped in the locker room and saw Sara sitting down on the bench, she looked up when she felt a presences, stands up with a smile, Grissom walks fully up to her and said. "will you go and have breakfast with me?" Sara gives him her 'Sara' smile, nods, takes his hand and replied. "I thought you would never ask."  
he smiles, leans down kisses her cheek and said. "love you." he pulls back, she looks into his eyes and said.  
"love you too." then they started walking out of the locker room and out in the hall, Sara turns her head to see Sofia watching and she couldn't help but smirk a little, then turned back to the front and continued to walk down the hall with Grissom's hand in hers. Sofia stopped dead in her tracks and finally realized what was wrong with her, she didn't have brown eyes, brown hair or the name Sara Sidle, the luckiest woman alive.

Hope it wasn't to fuffy, Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
